Transcripts/Applebuck Season
:Applejack: Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop a' apples I ever laid eyes on. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own. :Applejack: Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end. :Big McIntosh: Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of. :Applejack: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies? :Big McIntosh: But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to... :Applejack: Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself. gulps : :Applejack: Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Hey! Oh no. :Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE! :mooing :panicking :Pinkie Pie: laughter Hey...! reverberating This makes my voice sound silly! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run! :Mayor Mare: Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic. :Rarity: But Mayor, whatever shall we do? :Rainbow Dash: Look there! :Applejack: YEEHAW! :cheer :Applejack: Move aside, Winona. Put 'em up, girl! :Winona: barking :Rarity: moan :Pinkie Pie: This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen. :Applejack: Come on, little doggies! Turn! whistle Winona, put 'em up! Ha hah! Gotcha. grunt :Winona: bark :Applejack: Attagirl. grunts Yee haw! :cheer :Applejack: Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about? :Daisy Jo: moo cough Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes. :startled :Daisy Jo: And it just gave us all the willies, dont'cha know. :Applejack: I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville. :Daisy Jo: We certainly will, Applejack. So long, Winona! :cheer :Applejack! :Applejack: Yee haw! :Pinkie Pie: Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony! :Mayor Mare: Applejack was just... just... :Pinkie Pie: Apple''tastic''! :Mayor Mare: Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town. :Pinkie Pie: I know. :Pinkie Pie: A party! :Twilight Sparkle: We all ready? :Rarity: Just one last thing. Now we're ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Is Applejack all set? :Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week. :Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede. :Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late. :Twilight Sparkle: Welcome everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-- :Rainbow Dash: Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. And... :Pinkie Pie: This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time. :Twilight Sparkle: What does that have to do with Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony! :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter-- :Fluttershy: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: --''rupted''. :Fluttershy: Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills. :Twilight Sparkle: Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say... Urgh! Never mind. :Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack! :cheer :Spike: Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean-- heh. :Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. :Spike: Awkward. :Applejack: I'm here. I'm here. yawn sigh Sorry I'm late--whoa--I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. yawn It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo. :Pinkie Pie: Woo-ooo. :Applejack: Ooo-ooo. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony. :Applejack: yawn Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and yawn and stuff. snore Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks. :of dragging metal :Twilight Sparkle: Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little-- :Rainbow Dash: Tired? :Fluttershy: Dizzy? :Rarity: Messy? Well, did you see her mane? :Pinkie Pie: She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. :Applejack: grunts sigh Phew. gasp O-oah. :Twilight Sparkle: What on Earth is that pony doing? :Applejack: Whoops. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Applejack! :Applejack: snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. :Applejack: snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Apple''JACK''! :Applejack: Oh, howdy Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: What is all this? :Applejack: It's Applebuck season. Whoa. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple''what'' season? :Applejack: Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em. :Twilight Sparkle: But why are you doing it all alone? :Applejack: 'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself. :Twilight Sparkle: What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help? :Applejack: sigh They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work. Ahem... hint hint? Get back to work? :Twilight Sparkle: Fine. :Applejack: Could you step aside, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I just did. Applejack, you don't look so good. :Applejack: Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa. :Twilight Sparkle: Do you... want some help? :Applejack: Help? No way, no how. :Twilight Sparkle: But there's no way you can do it all on your own. :Applejack: Is that a challenge? :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm... no? :Applejack: Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck. :Rainbow Dash: There you are. :Applejack: yawn I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours? :Rainbow Dash: See this contraption? :Applejack: Uh... Yeah. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts. :Applejack: Isn't that a might' dangerous? :Rainbow Dash: Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can fly. :Applejack: Well, alrighty then. Oh my. :Rainbow Dash: Ready? One... two... THREE! :Applejack: crash :Rainbow Dash: Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land on the other end. :Applejack: Got it. grunt grunt grunt :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete! :Applejack: You are. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this. groan Ta da! Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! :Applejack: Heh heh... Here I go! :Rainbow Dash: Wait, Applejaaaaack! :Applejack: You're welcome! :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Twilight Sparkle: Can I help you? :Rainbow Dash: I think somepony else needs your help. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? :Rainbow Dash: Yep. :Applejack: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, can we talk? Applejack, can we talk? :Applejack: Can bees squawk?! I don't think so. :Twilight Sparkle: No. Can we talk? :Applejack: Twenty stalks? Bean or celery? :Twilight Sparkle: No! I need to talk to you. :Applejack: You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you? :Twilight Sparkle: I need to talk to you! :Applejack: Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today. :Applejack: That's quite neighborly of her. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air. :Applejack: Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning. :Twilight Sparkle: Because you're working too hard and you need help. :Applejack: What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed. :Twilight Sparkle: HELP! You need HELP! :Applejack: Nothin' doin', Twilight. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this on my own. Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Mrs. Cake: Now Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon? :Pinkie Pie: Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack? :Mr. Cake: No? You're not the best baker ever? :Applejack: WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye. :Mrs. Cake: sigh Alright. Well, see you later, girls! :Pinkie Pie: Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'. :Pinkie Pie: Alrighty! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips? :Applejack: Eh, uh, whu, what was that? :Pinkie Pie: Chocolate chips. :Applejack: Chips... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next? :Pinkie Pie: Baking soda. :Applejack: Soda. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. Now what? :Pinkie Pie: A cup of flour. :Applejack: A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: One last thing. Wheat germ. :Applejack: Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms. :Pinkie Pie: Now that's gonna be delicious. :Applejack: If you say so. :Pinkie Pie: Free muffin sample spectacular! :mmm, muffins :Applejack: Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot. :Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we heard. :Nurse Redheart: Oh thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get. :moaning :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What happened? :Spike: sniff :Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with some of the baked goods. :Pinkie Pie: No, not baked goods, baked bads. groans :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. :Spike: chomp Want one? :Applejack: grunt snore What? Huh? grunt snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, we need to talk. :Applejack: Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight. yawn I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no. :Twilight Sparkle: Not to upset your applecart, but you need help. :Applejack: Hardy har. groan And no I don't. :Twilight Sparkle: Here, let me help. :Applejack: Help? No thanks. groan A little more... groan Little... grunt There. I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. Come on grunt apples grunt fall off grunt. :Twilight Sparkle: AJ, think you're beating a dead... tree. :Applejack: I knew that. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-- :Applejack: You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: But if you'd just let me help-- :Applejack: Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule. :neighing :Twilight Sparkle: No offense. :Mule: None taken. :Fluttershy: Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up. :Applejack: Ugh. Why are we doin' this? :Fluttershy: Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families. :Applejack: Fine. Can we just get on with it? :Fluttershy: Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently. :Applejack: I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona? :Winona: barks :Fluttershy: Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle. :Applejack: That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. Hop to it. Swell. Just swell. Put 'em up, Winona! :Winona:barks :Fluttershy: Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're scaring them. :Applejack: We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies. :Winona: barks growls :Fluttershy: Oh no. :Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE! :scream :Lily: sigh :Twilight Sparkle: humming gasp :Rose: The horror, the horror. :Lily: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it. :Lily: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... THEM! :Fluttershy: Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness. :Twilight Sparkle: Alright. Enough is enough. :Applejack: Must gasp keep gasp buckin'... just gasp a few gasp more. Must finish harvestin'. :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help. :Applejack: grunts Ha! No I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples? :Big McIntosh: Um, how do you like them apples? :Applejack: mumbling Where'd all the apple...? mumbling sigh :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Applejack. :Applejack: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you. :Applejack: Okay, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I am not taking "no" for an answer--''what''? :Applejack: Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help. :Twilight Sparkle: chuckles sigh :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble ''is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer.'' :Your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle :Applejack: How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya! sigh Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn. :Twilight Sparkle: A bit? :Applejack: Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends. :Rainbow Dash: Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry. :Spike: And I've got the perfect treat. :Pinkie Pie: Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them? :Spike: From the trash. :in unison: EW :Spike: Just a little nibble? Come on. :ew; gross :music :credits de:Transkripte/Apfelschüttelernte sv:Transkript/Äppelpengssäsong pl:Transkrypty/Sezon_na_jabłka Category:Season 1 transcripts